The Broken Throne
by Spunky0ne
Summary: <html><head></head>When Sousuke Aizen and Byakuya Kuchiki disappear, Ichigo and Renji join Byakuya's worried cousin, Tetsuya, to locate them. But what is the truth? Did Aizen escape to make new plans against the king or is someone else manipulating the situation? STORY 200 is off and running! Aizen/Byakuya and Ichigo/Renji main pairings. Grimmjow/Tetsuya sub-pairing...yaoi, mpreg</html>
1. Secrets

**The Broken Throne**

**Story #200 by Spunky0ne**

**(My deepest gratitude to everyone who has read, loved and reviewed my stories. Looking back on how much fanfiction I scribbled down on paper and stuffed in boxes in the closet before this site and ones like it gave me a way to share my love of writing with people around the world, I am happy beyond belief that I've been able to share so much with you. I have met so many wonderful people here and I hope to meet and chat with many more as the stories roll onward. Thanks to everyone who voted in the polls. I was so excited, watching as things developed, then banging out a plot based on the result. This is going to be an epic story, a heart-pounding story and one on the level of The King's Sacrifice and the Bearers of the New King Series. I really hope you enjoy it and I think it would be fun if reviewers share their thoughts on what Bleach stories have really resonated with them. So, happy reading to all and I can't wait to hear what stories you've enjoyed most over the last six years I've been posting here! Love you all! Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Renji notices that Byakuya is acting a little strange, looking over his shoulder and seeming on edge. Then, he drops out of sight and Renji learns from a friend within Central 46 that Aizen is also missing and no one is saying a thing about it. Byakuya's bodyguard and close confidante, Tetsuya, is nearly killed and escapes to Shiba Manor, where he confides in Ichigo that the ones who took Byakuya wore a strange crest that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. With some help from Urahara, he recalls seeing it while he was a prisoner in Itamigiri. Ichigo catches a barely functional Tetsuya as he prepares to track his missing cousin, and, while not being able to stop him, convinces him to travel with Ichigo and Renji. The three follow Byakuya's trail and slowly discover a hidden story that will shake the foundation of the known worlds! Main pairings Aizen/Byakuya and Ichigo/Renji with a feisty side of Grimmjow/Tetsuya...Story 200 is HERE!**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

Renji felt a flicker of agitation in his captain's usually calm reiatsu and glanced up from where he worked on a stack of reports guaranteed to keep him planted where he was through half the night.

_It's funny,_ he thought, _how much things haven't changed, even while everything around us has become so different._

He still hadn't gotten used to the newly rebuilt sixth division headquarters. More modernly styled and equipped with the latest technology, it stood in contrast to the simpler design of their former quarters. Where before, the front office had contained standard desks and chairs, upon the new captain commander's order for captains to outline requests for their new facilities, Byakuya had, not only had noble designers prepare the plans based on his likings, he saved the ailing post-war Gotei 13 money by bankrolling the renovation himself and placing responsibility for the work on the shoulders of the very artisans who had made Kuchiki Manor officially one of the most beautiful estates in Soul Society.

Renji couldn't complain at all about the warm, earthy tones, the fine materials and especially, the sinfully comfortable chair he got to use that put his old chair to shame. And even less could he complain at having a computer and no longer having to hear his lovely captain tease him constantly about his lacking penmanship. Reports went faster, having templates and him only needing to print and sign each copy. And even better than that, when he finally finished his work, he no longer even felt tempted to go back to his great, but only normal looking apartment. Byakuya had spared no expense in the plans for the officers' quarters. The captain's quarters, of course, were nearly as lovely and comfortable as his rooms in Kuchiki Manor, and the vice captain's chambers were the most beautiful Renji had ever lived in.

It was hard to conceive of himself as ever having walked the streets of Inuzuri, hungry and cold, as he filled his stomach with hot delicious food every night and sank down into his bubbling hot tub to relax and unwind before rinsing off in the huge, many headed shower, then collapsing into his wickedly soft and comfortable bed and not moving again until morning. And sometimes, to Renji's delight, Byakuya would invite him to share dinner and a soak in the captain's quarters. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and Renji couldn't think of much that was more pleasant than spending quality time with the man most responsible for his development as a fighter and a Gotei officer. He had grown extremely sensitive to the nuances of the Kuchiki heir's behavior, which was why he knew instantly that something was amiss with his superior officer and needed to be addressed.

But as he silently observed Byakuya, he noted that everything on the outside seemed perfectly normal. Byakuya sat with his usual, graceful posture, his dark eyes deeply calm as he typed in his portion of the information on their latest mission, then signed and sent the completed item on to the first division. It was just that persistent flicker, that edge of discomfort in the energies around the man that only someone close to him would notice. Byakuya rarely exuded more than a small percentage of what he truly thought or felt, but luckily for him, his vice captain and best friend had grown into an expert at reading him.

"Hey uh, Captain?" the redhead inquired, "is...everything okay?"

Byakuya blinked slowly, rising up out of the businesslike trance he went into while working, then he met Renji's eyes curiously, making his subordinate think for a moment that he had only been imagining things.

"You wouldn't be asking me that if you hadn't already sensed something was amiss," the noble commented quietly.

"Then, something _is_ wrong?" Renji asked.

Byakuya sighed.

"I am not sure," he confessed, something of a rare thing, but one that was becoming more common as the bond between them strengthened, "But it relates to clan matters and would be taxing to explain. Perhaps the way to diffuse things and to put me in a better state to work tomorrow would be to spend a bit of time relaxing in my quarters before bedtime. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure thing, Captain," Renji answered, nodding.

The two shut down their computers and rose, preparing to adjourn to the captain's quarters, but paused and stared in surprise as the door to the division was thrown open and a flustered looking Ichigo burst into the room.

"Hey, Byakuya, I need to..."

He slid to a stop, suddenly realizing he had caught the two unprepared.

"Oh, sorry guys," he apologized, "Was I interrupting something?"

Byakuya gave him the ghost of an amused smile.

"Aren't you always, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo couldn't help smiling in return at the way that, even though everyone else seemed to have forgotten the surname he had grown up with, Byakuya, though himself a clan leader and raised to be very proper, respected his desire to continue being called after his late mother's family.

"What is it that you need?"

"Well, look, I uh...I need to know, how in the hell did you get your elders off your back about who the hell you married? I've told these guys flat out that I don't want to get married right now and that when I do, I want to choose my own wife. But they keep putting the issue on the agenda and talking it to death until I want to scream at them to shut up about it! You're a clan leader, and you convinced your own council to let you marry a commoner, right? How do I get these jerks...erm..._elders_ to leave me the hell alone about it?"

"Ah," the Kuchiki heir sighed, somewhat sympathetically, "I am afraid that you aren't going to be able to get them to stop putting pressure on you about it, as long as you are single and not involved with anyone. Our elders annoyed me about marrying while I was your age, and my answer was a bit rash."

Ichigo gave an amused chuckle.

"You mean, you ran off and married a commoner?" he laughed.

"I did not actually go to Inuzuri with the intent of surprising them with that particular decision, but I would suggest that if you did something that convinced them that toning down their rhetoric was the better option, perhaps they would stop being so insistent."

"Like how?" the young man inquired, "What do you mean, convince them?"

Byakuya sat back down in his chair and exchanged a glance with Renji that instantly had the redhead crossing the room to prepare tea for the three of them. Several minutes later, the trio adjourned into Byakuya's stately quarters, undressed and sank down into his hot tub, before going back to a discussion of Ichigo's problem.

"If you want to convince the Shiba elders that it is better to say nothing about marriage, you need to show interest, perhaps, in someone that would make them rethink the idea of getting you married off quickly."

"You mean, like dating someone that they don't approve of?" the Shiba heir asked.

"Exactly."

"But the thing is, I don't really feel attracted to anybody!" Ichigo objected, "And I don't want to lie. I wouldn't lead anyone on that way. I mean I know that Orihime and R...w-well, _Orihime_," he quickly corrected himself, "has been interested in me for a while, but I don't know. I just don't feel attracted in that way to her. I don't feel attracted that way to _anyone_. And I don't want to pretend I am."

"I wasn't suggesting you needed to lie exactly. There is a fine line between strategic suggestion and actual lying."

"Meaning?"

"You don't actually have to say that you are interested in anyone," Byakuya explained, "It could be as simple as increasing the time spent with a particular friend, appearing in public with her...while remaining completely discreet about any intentions. I know you are not a creature of subtlety, but you must pick up that skill if you are to manage the elders of your clan."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Ichigo said, frowning, "but I don't know who to choose. I mean, who would they not like? Rukia wasn't born noble, but she's been made a part of the family and is captain level and a vice captain now."

"Rukia would not be a good choice," Byakuya said shortly, making Ichigo flinch slightly, "As you pointed out, she is too much accepted now to bring the proper effect. There is the chance that they would be accepting, and then you might find yourself closer to marriage, not farther from it."

"That wouldn't be good," Renji chuckled.

"I don't want to tease Orihime, because she's a good friend and I know she still has a crush on me."

"I agree that would present problems," Byakuya replied, "Also, your friend, Orihime, received a royal commendation in the war. She too, would probably be too acceptable to your elders."

"So, you're saying that the choice would have to shock them a little," Ichigo posited, "It should be someone they're not expecting...someone who kinda stands out and doesn't fit the role of little miss clan wife, right?"

"Yes."

"Huh," Ichigo mused, shaking his head, "I'm sure as hell not bringing Uryu into this. He's trying to keep a low profile after everything."

"I agree that would be going too far, and besides, the fact that your mother was originally supposed to marry his father would be a little disconcerting to some," Byakuya surmised.

"Someone not noble...a little shocking, but not so off the wall they'd flip completely..."

"Someone they would possibly want to discourage you from dating, but they wouldn't want to say too much for fear of putting the thought of marriage in your head. And once you decide on someone, you need to be seen a lot in public together, on social occasions. Bring the person to some of your clan fucntions, but not the major ones. To those, go unescorted and politely dance with everyone, but favor no one at those occasions. You will have your elders on edge and afraid to broach the subject of marriage. It won't put them off forever, but it could bring you some peace for now."

"Well, some peace is better than the bullshit I'm taking now!" Ichigo complained, "I don't know what's wrong with those guys. They really can't take a hint."

"And your hints are not quite subtle," Byakuya added, smiling slightly.

"Hey!"

"He's telling the truth, buddy," Renji said, laughing softly.

"What the hell do _you_ know?" Ichigo said, swatting at him playfully.

The two splashed water at each other, forgetting, for a moment, the quietly amused noble who sat across from them, saying nothing and taking sips of his tea. Byakuya's eyes blinked slowly, and a thought occurred to him.

"Renji," he said calmly.

The two young men paused and looked back at him.

"Eh, sorry Captain. I just got carried away. It won't happen again."

"No, I meant, Ichigo, you should hint at interest in Renji."

"What?" the ginger-haired Shiba objected, his eyes widening, "Hey, I understand wanting to shock them, but that's just...Renji? Renji, really?"

"Hey!" the redhead snapped, "What's wrong with me? I'm not exactly ugly or anything. I know I look a little weird and I don't have great manners, but I...!"

"Renji is bold and striking," Byakuya explained, "He is not female, not submissive, not noble, and he does not have incentive to follow clan rules. He is a friend, so you spend time together anyway, and while being a shocking choice, he is somewhat redeemed by his commanding reiatsu, his position as a vice captain and his performance in the war. He will have your elders very conflicted and unable to agree on any particular action to take."

"Okay, I get what you're saying, but...Renji?" Ichigo lamented.

"You make me sound like some kind of stinky dead fish!" the redhead said heatedly, "I'm not that bad! I get more dates than you do, asshole!"

"Ah...the suggestion of promiscuity," Byakuya said approvingly, "That is also helpful"

"I'm not promiscuous!" Renji yelled, "I don't sleep with anyone. I just go out with a lot of people. I like to dance and have fun. I don't care about romantic crap!"

"That also makes you a good choice," Byakuya suggested, "as Ichigo's intentions might fluster someone who had amorous intentions. You are friends, so you can enjoy time in public and through subtle cues, you can suggest to the ones around you that you are intimate."

"But I'm not subtle!"

"You can say that again," Renji chortled.

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared.

"You have the proper amount of tension between you, something that could believably erupt into sexual tension, given the right nudge," the Kuchiki heir went on blithely.

"The right nudge?" Ichigo repeated curiously.

Byakuya nodded briefly, then moved so he sat next to Renji. He leaned towards the redhead, placing a hand on his arm and breathing a few words into his vice captain's ear. Renji blushed instantly, making Ichigo laugh delightedly.

"Whoa! What was that? What did you say? He looks really flustered now!"

Byakuya gave him an innocent look.

"I only asked if he could hand me a packet of sweetener for my tea," he assured the Shiba heir, "but the subtle things, my hand on his arm, my closeness to him, giving him my eyes as I did, speaking into his ear...all of those things are tantalizing hints of something that could be beneath the surface."

"Well, I'll tell you what's beneath the surface of this water," Ichigo snickered, "Renji's hard on!"

"Will you knock it off and grow up a little?" Renji said, smacking him on the head.

"Ow! Sorry, geez. You're kinda pissy today."

"You have good chemistry," Byakuya observed, "I am sure that, given a little guidance, you can use this to..."

"To scare the pants of the Shiba elders!" Ichigo giggled, "So, what do you say, Renji? You want to fake date me?"

"No way!" the redhead snapped, "I wouldn't really date you and I wouldn't fake date you if you were the last noble heir in the three worlds! Go find yourself another beastly boy to scare them with!"

"But I don't know anyone else who I like enough to spend all that time with. Come on. You said we were friends and if I ever needed anything..."

"Well, fake dating you wasn't what I had in mind when I made the offer!"

"You nearly have me convinced you are a couple, and I know the truth," Byakuya said, making the two freeze and blush, "Renji, you are a person who goes the extra mile for your friends. You have been a friend to Rukia, Tetsuya and me, and you have been Ichigo's friend. You don't want to see him unhappily married off, do you?"

"Well, no sir, but...?"

"Then, it seems that you should offer Ichigo your assistance, as he does not seem to have any viable alternatives."

"Ah..."

"I hate to say it, but he's right that I don't have any other good options," Ichigo confessed, his joviality fading, "I really don't want to have to get married. All joking aside, you're one of the few people I trust for something like this. Will you help me out, Renji?"

Renji looked from his captain's solemn gaze to Ichigo's worried one, then sighed heavily.

"Fine, whatever," he capitulated, "But under no sircumstances whatsoever am I going to kiss you. You got that?"

"Yeah," the Shiba heir said, relief overtaking his features, "Sure thing. Thanks, Renji. You're really saving my ass, here."

"Just remember to keep your hands off of mine!" the redhead snapped, giving his friend a withering glare.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sousuke Aizen rested quietly in his bonds, his emotions mixed as he reflected on his imminent release.

_Sousuke Aizen, while your activity in the war is labeled 'classified' and cannot be publicly revealed, the Soul King has ordered that you are to be fully pardoned, and that you will be released as soon as the public can be assured that you are not a threat to their safety. It will take a few weeks and careful maneuvering, but we will honor the king's wishes and set you free soon._

_"I should hope so," Aizen said smoothly, "Without me yielding the hougyoku to help stop Ywach, the king would have fallen. And having given it up, I have, once again, become vulnerable to death. Had I wanted it, I could have let the king be killed."_

_"Only to face an even stronger foe!" the Central 46 head councilor rebuked him, "We know exactly why you chose to support the king, and while we must obey his will, we are taking steps to make sure that you do not pose a threat any longer. Therefore, we are going to place seals on all but your core spirit center, which you need to survive, and we will be having you mind-wiped to ensure that you harbor no illicit plans to renew your plans against the king!"_

_"What?"_

"Bastards!" he whispered, his lips tightening, "How dare they..."

He knew well enough that the king would not approve of the action, but that Reio would not interfere in their decision.

_And they wonder why I wanted him to die. Unfortunately, I understand why he can't involve himself. He is vulnerable when he extends his reach too much outside the royal realm. If I still had the hougyoku or the means to remake it...but that is gone now._

Instead, he waited quietly, longing for a moment that would allow him to break free.

_I am not about to give up my powers and identity to suit them! There is a way out of this. I will find it..._

His thoughts broke off as the door to his cell clanked open and a robed figure entered his cell.

"Who are you?" he queried curiously, noticing suddenly an odd crest at the man's wrist, and deep, haunting silver eyes that studied him contemplatively.

"Who I am is not important," the man said in a low, compelling voice, "It is who you are that concerns me. That is why I have come, Sousuke Aizen."

"Would you care to explain what that means?" Aizen asked, "Because I know you are not an official of the Central 46 council. Do they know you are here?"

"It doesn't matter," the man persisted, "All that matters, and that you need to know is that your life is going to end. I have come to see to that personally, Sousuke Aizen!"

Aizen's uncovered eye widened and he called for the guard outside the door, then gave an infuriated snarl as he realized the man could not hear him.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" he roared as the hooded man closed in on him.

He flinched as a needle penetrated the skin of his arm, then the other man moved closer and Aizen felt himself falling into the depths of his frightening silver eyes.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of such cruelty?" the man taunted him, "How does it feel to lose _everything_, Sousuke Aizen?"


	2. Undercurrents

**Chapter 2: Undercurrents**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Wow! What a lovely response! I was smiling all day and writing feverishly to bring you the next chapter! Thanks so very much to Emmagem803 (I have been consciously trying to infuse my work with more sensory detail, which seemed to make stories like Bearers parts 1 and 2 have more impact. I think it really makes the story pack more punch. And yes! I absolutely will pen an Aizen/Byakuya/Renji story after I finish A Thousand Pleasures, which currently has that pairing. I'll be stepping up the pace on that one, so I can write another about those three sooner, seeing they did so well in the poll! Aizen stories will be getting more attention too, in light of the response in the polls. I'll also be ramping up the pace on Noble Beasts and The Hole, which seem to have a lot of appeal.), Haikha (I'm so pleased that you are enjoying this! More is on the way!), Sariniste (Thank you so much! You really have been a voice of inspiration in my Aizen stories. And both of your favorites are also faves of mine. I can't decide what's more savory, Aizen with the wiser, but helplessly entangled Byakuya or Aizen being pleasantly surprised by the lovely and innocent Tetsuya. That's okay. I'll take both!), TehWonderer (Yes, Accidental Love Affair required frequent 'laugh breaks.' I really like writing humorous pieces when I'm not drowning myself in lovely angst!), dragonprincess01 (lol, you're cat's kind of hypocritical, considering the crazy things cats do. Mine will stand in front of the partially opened French doors in our house, meowing because he hasn't got the sense to walk around the door and freaking come in. Another of my cats doesn't jump right. He springs straight up into the air and lands on things. Cats are the crazy ones!), JMI (Aww, thanks for the compliments. I cringe a little as some of my early work, but it's all part of growing as a writer, so I'll wear the mistakes proudly. Ah yes, the plot in this story will thicken and it will engulf and redefine all four of our lovely male leads. You will be stunned and so will they!), SemeIchigoPlease (Strangely enough, I had Tetsuya (a career bottom) successfully top Aizen once in Dark Heart, White Soul, but it was plot driven and a complete surprise to Tetsuya. Aizen's pretty dominating, but if something comes up plot-wise that works, I wouldn't hesitate. In this story, all four leads will play a role in what's happening. The humor between Ichigo and Renji will continue amidst growing chaos. *And I will make an effort to update Inner Storm soon.*), No Name (I like to balance excitement/drama/angst with some carefully deployed levity. It helps keep me focused as a reader and provides mental balance as a writer.), Sachiko Heiwajima (Aww, you're sweet! I will see about getting a chapter of Naked Truth up asap!), Picklez80 (I think Prince of Petals and Between Twilight and Dawn made me cry more than any others so far. There was so much Byakuya torment, but also some really tender Ren/Bya loving!), Anon (Thanks so much!), Aizenfan6969 (You've got it! And more is on the way!), Willow (Learning to Love Without Sake is special because it focuses so much on family and character development. The action in the story is all related to the character's growth...ie Tetsuya's battle with Tomio's clan leader when the Kuchiki elders came to stand in support of him, a half blood challenging a leader. I love family stories!), Bleach Fandom (Ah, the mpreg! Yes, big part of the plot and to be revealed later. I just love a good mpreg!) and SCJ0263 (Aww, thanks! You'll be happy to know this chapter is a long one!) Enjoy the new chapter! Love, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"He'll need another dose soon. He's starting to become aware," a garbled female voice said calmly.

"That's fast. There are limits to what even this bastard can tolerate," a male voice responded.

The man strapped to the examination table sensed it was dangerous to move under the thick leather straps, so he forced one heavily lidded eye into cracking open only slightly to observe them, and took in the distorted image of the man who leaned over him, stark, pointed features, narrowed brown eyes and unsmiling thin lips. He was sure he had never seen the man before.

"I'm sealing the fourth now."

He could barely hold himself silent at the fierce burning that the other man's manipulations were causing in his midsection.

"I don't understand why we're bothering to do this at all," the woman complained, "Why not just kill him right away?"

"You heard the boss," the man said shortly, "It's complicated. He wasn't happy we were forced into doing this now, but Byakuya is becoming suspicious and there is information we need before we end this. Just increase the dosage, but monitor his vital signs carefully. The boss was very clear about not wanting him to die yet."

"He may be the only one who doesn't want the guy dead," sighed the woman, picking up the man's limp arm and touching several buttons on the machine handling the distribution of his medications.

Cool fluid leaked into the restrained man's veins and he felt his consciousness leaving him again.

"Not that he remembers what he did to earn everyone's hatred," the woman added, "Almost makes me feel a little sorry for him..."

"Almost," the man agreed.

The man on the table strained his hazy mind, trying to understand, but the only things that seemed familiar were the name of the person one of them had mentioned and a pair of silver eyes that had promised to end his life. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he heard one of the machines beside him complain loudly.

"Damn," the woman swore, shaking her head and sending the scent of flowers across his senses, "Stubborn, aren't you?"

The aroma caused a jolt inside and a flash image of a lovely man with expensive decorations in the back of his shoulder length, black hair, who looked at him through dark, steely eyes and wore a solemn frown on his comely face.

He remembered the name the man working on him had mentioned.

_Byakuya..._

_The man I remember is Byakuya._

_But who are these people? Where is this place? What are they doing to me?_

He tried to focus on the room in the background, but the light over him seemed too painfully blinding. Darkness closed in as more medication seeped into his veins.

_I don't want to sleep._

_I must not sleep._

_I must not..._

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done," Renji complained irritably, scowling at his reflection in the full length mirror in front of him as he dressed, "Like the Shiba elders would be caught dead near a dance club anyway. This is just crazy."

He sighed heavily and sat down on his bed, gripping the thick, soft covers at the edge and gazing down at the dark carpeted floor. He missed the light tapping on his door and almost didn't see it open to admit his captain, who was dressed in a lovely dark blue sleeping yukata and carrying a handsome coat that immediately caught the redhead's eye. Cut for a tall person and dark tan with hunter green detail, he couldn't help but stare as Byakuya approached him with it.

"Hey, Captain," he greeted the noble, a flicker of relief going through him at being momentarily distracted from his fake date preparations, "That's a really beautiful coat. Did you have that made for Tetsuya's birthday?"

Byakuya shook his head gently and motioned for Renji to stand.

"I had it made for you."

"F-for me?" Renji asked, blinking, "But my birthday's not for a couple of months. Why...? You mean, you did this for my fake date with Ichigo? How'd they make it so fast?"

"I originally had it designed upon our return after the war. I meant it to be a token of my appreciation for your loyalty and protection, but the materials and workmanship required more time, so it was only completed today. Still, I knew that you were meeting Ichigo and I thought it would give you a bit of confidence...something to take your mind off of your uncertainty. I know this situation is making you uncomfortable, but you are doing Ichigo a great service by assisting him and you are doing me a service by keeping him from dating my sister."

"Oh, right!" Renji chuckled, finding his abandoned smile, "Come on, you know that even though Rukia more than likes him, Ichigo thinks of her like a sister."

"Which is how I prefer things to stay," Byakuya said dryly.

"Are you really worried that they would fall in love, Captain?" Renji mused, "But you aren't worried about him falling in love with me?"

"You are not my sister," Byakuya said, smirking slightly.

"Thanks a lot," Renji laughed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "But seriously, do you really think we can pull this off? I mean, Ichigo's great to fight with, whether we're fighting hollows or pounding on each other, but it's gonna be weird being friendly with him _like that_."

"That is understandable. But remember that it is just an act...like when we performed in the Shinigami Women's Association Theatrical."

"Please," Renji groaned, closing his eyes against the stinging memory, "don't remind me of that! I've barely gotten the blush off my skin, and I'm not talking about the makeup they slathered all over me either!"

"But you performed your role flawlessly," Byakuya reminded him.

"Because I did it with you," Renji said without thinking.

Then, he flushed brightly.

"I...I mean we..."

"I know what you mean," Byakuya assured his flustered subordinate, "Renji, just think of this the way you think of me sending you on any mission of importance. Focus on Ichigo and forget everything else. Relax and have fun. He is not a stranger, but a close friend. All you are doing is adding a layer of mystique to your outward presence."

Renji turned back to face the mirror as the noble slipped the coat around his shoulders. The redhead slid his arms into the sleeves and stood, admiring the tan and green creation appreciatively.

"I don't know what to say, Captain," he mused, "This is the nicest piece of clothing I've ever owned. It's amazing how different it looks and feels wearing something that was made for me."

"Keep it with you at all times," the noble instructed him.

Renji felt an odd twinge inside at the words. He turned his head to meet Byakuya's eyes directly.

"Captain," he said, feeling a deeper, worried twinge, "This is going to sound weird, but...are you okay? You're acting kind of...different."

Byakuya let out a soft breath and shook his head briefly.

"Things _are _different between us since what happened in the war with the quincies. But I assure you these changes are a good thing. I know now that...I can trust you completely...with anything. This gift is an acknowledgement of how far we have come and the trust that has been built between us. Take good care not to lose it, Renji."

For some reason Renji couldn't fathom, the words rang strangely in his ears.

"Are you kidding," he answered, covering his concerns with a charming smile, "Thanks, Captain. I won't let this out of my sight!"

"Good," Byakuya said approvingly, "Now go. You don't want to keep your fake date waiting."

"Right!" Renji chuckled, relief flooding in as the feelings of warning faded.

He turned and strode out of the room, leaving Byakuya looking thoughtfully into the mirror. He considered the looking glass carefully for a moment, then paused to think, before taking a fingertip and inscribing a short message with kido on the glass. His heart quickened as he reread the words and swallowed hard at having to take such actions.

_But what can I do? I couldn't leave it in the archive, because if any of the ones following me are trusted by the royal family, then..._

He took another steadying breath and turned away from the mirror, his step measured and his eyes reflective as he left Renji's quarters and re-entered his own. Upon his first soft step into the room, he knew he wasn't alone and by the second, he was falling.

_It is as I feared._

_To take down an experienced captain instantly, these people are..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo approached the Blue Room nightclub and paused a few steps short to gaze up at the neon sign made in varying shades of its named hue, and rethinking his decision to go through with meeting Renji there, for what he was sure was the hundredth time.

_It seemed like a good idea the way Byakuya put it, but now I'm not so sure. Still, what are my choices if I don't want those jerks telling me what to do with my love life? It's embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as sharing a bed and the rest of my life with someone I didn't choose._

His eye traveled over the dark embellished wood that composed the front of the building and the door that led inside. Then he forced himself to take a step.

_Can't help it._

_Have to do this._

_And it's not so bad. Renji's a good friend. He looks great dressed up to go out dancing and while he's on his ass a lot of the time when he fights, he's fun to watch when he's dancing. He moves well._

"Hey Lord Shiba!" Shuuhei Hisagi's voice called out from behind him, "Coming down off your throne to go dancing with us peasants?"

"Eh, shut up," Ichigo said, smiling at the man's humor, "I told you not to call me that. I'm meeting Renji here to hang out for a while. Have you seen him?"

"Not yet, but I haven't been inside. Come on, I'll help you look for him. It'll be crowded, being a Saturday."

He pulled the door open and a wave of mingled scents and roaring sound washed over them. They entered the club and stopped just inside to remove their coats and hand them to the attendants at the door. Then, they waded through a throng of happily entranced couples so entrenched in the music, they barely noticed the men as they passed by. Hisagi pulled the Shiba heir down at an empty table.

"Whew! Wasn't sure we'd get one tonight," he sighed, "It's really mobbed!"

"Did you see Renji anywhere?" Ichigo asked, raising his voice to be heard over the throbs of melodic sound.

"Not yet. But look at that!"

Ichigo followed the other man's pointing finger to where two young men were dancing together. He recognized Tetsuya immediately, dressed as always in varying shades of blue, with the like colored lights reflecting in his sapphire eyes almost eerily. The person he danced with looked less familiar.

"That's Tetsuya Kuchiki, right?" Ichigo queried, "Who's with him?"

Hisagi chuckled.

"That's Rikichi from squad six. He's left off his crush on Renji for a new one, it looks like."

"He likes Tetsuya?" Ichigo asked, grinning, "They're kind of cute together."

"Yeah, that's not the problem, though."

"Oh? What's the problem?"

Hisagi's grin widened.

"They're both bottoms, stupid! Who's going to top?" he laughed.

"Hey, don't say things like that!" Ichigo objected, smacking the other man in the head, "Tetsuya's a nice guy and he dances better than you do."

"I'll bet he does..."

"Hey!"

He started to say more, but was interrupted as a hand reached out from between the dancers and dragged Hisagi away from the table to dance. Ichigo sighed as his friend disappeared into the throng of dancers, and his eyes went back to watching Tetsuya and Rikichi where they held themselves slightly apart from the crowd in a tight corner, dancing close and wearing cute, shy smiles.

_Damn, I should have fake dated him. He's cute...really cute._

"Hey," Renji's voice called out as the redhead dropped into the seat next to him, "I thought you were fake dating me, stupid, not leering at my captain's cousin!"

"Don't just say it out loud like that!" Ichigo reprimanded the redhead, "Everyone will..."

He paused, blinking in surprise as the mingled scents of fine leather and Renji's pleasant, masculine scent drifted across his senses.

"So, are you going to just sit there all night staring at him or do you want to dance?"

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo said, blushing as Renji's hand slid into his and the two stood.

They wove their way through the crowd, taking up a position in the less crowded corner Tetsuya and Rikichi were occupying. The two smiled in greeting, then returned their focus to each other and continued to move with the music.

"Are those two seeing each other?" Ichigo asked, leaning forward and placing a hand on Renji's arm as Byakuya had done.

"Whoa!" What are you doing?" Renji asked, in a startled tone.

"I'm doing what Byakuya said to do...you know!"

"Oh...oh right, sorry," Renji said awkwardly, "And no, Tetsuya doesn't date anyone. They're just friends. They like to dance. Why? You looking for another fake date already? I'm not enough for you? Damn, you're fickle, Ichigo!"

"Would you stop saying things like that?" Ichigo snapped, "We're not supposed to give that part away to everyone. They're supposed to think we're really dating."

"I'm not the one making a scene," Renji answered, scowling as he turned the Shiba heir into a spin, then recaptured him, "You're the one yelling at _me_."

"Just be quiet and try to look like you like me!"

He almost regretted his words as Renji pulled him closer and the front of their bodies came into contact. Ichigo's head swam for a moment as Renji's scent surround him and the redhead's warmth seemed to spread all of the way through him. It was surprisingly easy to make his body move with Renji's In fact, it seemed to move on its own. His eyes rose to meet the redhead's and Renji charming smile almost melted him.

_I was wrong. Renji's a great date...erm...fake date._

_Yeah..._

_This is fun._

"You look more relaxed now. That's good," Renji commented, his breath tickling the Shiba heir's ear and making him blush instantly.

"You're a good dancer," Ichigo said, looking into Renji's eyes with sincerity, "Thanks for meeting me tonight."

"It's no problem. You're a pretty good dancer yourself."

A short distance away, Tetsuya and Rikichi parted and returned to their table, where they exchanged a few words, then parted company. The noble slipped nimbly through the other dancers, headed towards the door, but stopped short as a heavyset, very drunk shinigami stumbled into him. Tetsuya stepped back, then took a startled breath as the man grabbed him roughly and pressed up against him.

"Let go!" the noble demanded, frowning and trying to pull away.

"Hey, where're you goin' beautiful?" the drunk man complained, taking hold of Tetsuya's shirt.

A blue haired hollow appeared suddenly out of the crowd and honed in on the inebriated offender.

"Yo, asshole! Get your hands off...!" he began.

The hollow froze and stared in surprise as Tetsuya moved and landed three quick strikes that put the bigger man on the floor at his feet.

"O-kay?" the hollow chuckled as two club workers dragged the man away, "I guess you don't need any help."

"Thank you for your offer of assistance anyway," Tetsuya said, his heart flickering oddly as he observed the tall, blue-haired hollow.

"Grimmjow," the hollow said, extending a hand.

"I know who you are," Tetsuya replied warily.

Grimmjow gave him a toothy grin.

"Hey, I'm not going to eat you. I promise. You're safer with me than you are with that beast that just tried to grab you."

"I wasn't worried about my safety," Tetsuya assured him, "It's just that...you injured my cousin, Rukia, before."

"That was before. I don't have anything against her now. But I understand if you want to hold a grudge. I probably would too."

"Tetsuya, is that guy bugging you?" Ichigo asked, stepping in between the two.

"Well, look who it is," Grimmjow laughed, "My favorite punching bag. Don't you owe me a fight, asshole?"

"This isn't the place," Renji said sternly, appearing at Ichigo's shoulder, "What are you doing bugging my captain's cousin?"

"Bugging him? I'm not bugging him."

"Grimmjow stepped in to assist me when a drunk person was less than gentlemanly with me," Tetsuya explained.

"Well, I wouldn't call it assisting..." Grimmjow began.

"I was just startled by him," Tetsuya said, cutting him off, "I have...never met an Espada."

Grimmjow gave him a pleased look.

"If you want to look a little closer, you can dance with me for a while," he offered slyly.

"I don't think so," Ichigo said, glaring at the Espada.

"Ease up, Ichigo. The war's over," Grimmjow said off-handedly, "I was just being friendly."

"Well, be _friendly _with someone else," the Shiba heir said shortly.

"Whatever!" Grimmjow sighed, turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"You didn't need to do that," Tetsuya chided his friend.

"You don't know that guy," Ichigo argued.

"Baka," Renji said impatiently, "Tetsuya's Captain's bodyguard and head of Kuchiki house security. The guy knows anyone who's ever been within a hundred yards of Captain Kuchiki or Rukia!"

"R-right," Ichigo said, smiling ruefully, "Sorry, Tetsuya. I was just trying to..."

"I understand. Thank you. But I must be on my way. I'm meeting Byakuya at the sixth division."

"I'll walk back with you," Renji offered.

"But, what about our date?" Ichigo objected.

Renji leaned in close, nuzzling his cheek lightly and exciting a sweet flush onto his face and throat as he answered.

"Next time you want to fake date me, you might want to look a little more like you're interested in me and not playing hero to a very cute guy who totally doesn't need your help. It'll be more convincing."

"Sorry, Renji," Ichigo apologized.

"It's fine," the redhead assured him, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Ichigo watched as the two retrieved their coats and disappeared out the door.

_Renji's right. That was stupid. Instead of getting the elders off my back, I'll have them making a deal for me to marry poor Tetsuya who doesn't even want to date anyone. That'd be a great marriage._

_Although he is kind of adorable..._

"Well, that was a great fake date," the Shiba heir sighed, "Fuck, how am I going to get out of this?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You really didn't need to leave your date to walk me back," Tetsuya said quietly.

"It's okay. Things weren't going so well and besides, I wanted to ask you something."

He led Tetsuya past several buildings, looking around carefully before nudging the other man into a dark corner.

"Renji?" Tetsuya queried curiously.

"I know this is wacky, but I've been feeling like something's wrong with Captain Kuchiki. He's been acting kind of strange. He's on edge a lot, you know, anxious. Is something going on with him? Should I be worried?"

Tetsuya considered the question silently for a moment before answering.

"I imagined you would notice," he admitted, "But while I agree, something is bothering him, I couldn't say what it is. What I do know is that it is clan related."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "He said that when I asked him. But you mean even you don't know what's bugging him?"

"It is probably something that requires secrecy, or perhaps he worries that if we know too much, we could be pressed for that information."

"This sounds serious," Renji said worriedly, "What can I do to help him?"

Tetsuya shook his head gently.

"I don't think there is much either of us can do if he thinks it's best to conceal this. He isn't making that decision lightly. Just...keep your guard up. We can both watch out for him as we always do. That is probably our best course of action."

"I suppose so," Renji said, frowning unhappily as the two emerged and continued on their way.

They passed silently through the darkened streets, crossing over a large footbridge and turning several times before reaching the sixth division headquarters.

"You coming inside?" Renji asked.

"Yes, I want to check in with Byakuya, if he is still awake."

The two entered the darkened office and noticed at once that Byakuya's bedroom light was on and the door was standing open. They exchanged glances and moved forward cautiously, noting the lack of anything being out of place and no sign of any intrusion.

"Captain doesn't leave his door open like that," Renji breathed.

"No," Tetsuya agreed, "He leaves the garden doors open at home, but he closes his door for privacy when he is here."

They stepped into the hallway, then stiffened as they spotted Byakuya's body collapsed on the floor, just inside the bedroom.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Renji cried, flash stepping with Tetsuya to the fallen captain's side and dropping onto his knees, then turning his superior officer over.

Tetsuya examined him closely.

"There are no signs of injury, but he was recently healed."

"What the hell?" Renji mused.

"It's strange," Tetsuya went on, "I read reiatsu patterns very well, but I can't make sense of this. I can't tell who did this to him."

"What does that mean?" Renji asked, looking around him, "Who the hell knocked him out and...healed him?"

"They didn't just heal him. The areas where I sense there was damage...it suggests that they were hurting him on purpose, perhaps to force him to tell them something."

"What?" Renji exclaimed in a bewildered tone, "You mean, they were torturing him for information? That's crazy? These guys, first of all, managed to surprise him, then held him down and tortured him? Byakuya Kuchiki? A Captain? Tetsuya, who the fuck _are_ these guys?"

"I don't know," Tetsuya confessed, picking up his cousin's limp arm and examining his wrist more closely, "There is the remnant of a burn here. Something was there, perhaps a limiter. It burned away afterwards."

"A limiter that burned itself away?"

"To keep anyone from being able to trace it," Tetsuya explained, "It suggests that the ones involved in this are noble, perhaps from Central 46. There is a remote chance they could be from the royal realm."

"Damn!" Renji swore, straightening and placing his hands on the collapsed captain's chest.

He sent of throb of restorative kido into the noble.

"What the fuck are Central 46 officers or king's men doing attacking a Gotei captain? This is crazy, Tetsuya!"

"I agree. But we have to be cautious. He is obviously keeping silent about this to protect all of us."

"But he obviously can't handle this alone!"

"No. We will help him, then. But we must look to him for guidance about how that is best done."

The two watched quietly as the kido took effect and Byakuya began to stir sluggishly. Renji lifted him carefully and sat him up, holding him in place as his eyelids fluttered, then opened, and his dark eyes found them.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Renji asked, fighting to keep his voice calm, "We came back from the club and found you passed out here. What happened?"

Byakuya looked around the room, feeling the slight tinges of presence, but sensing that his attackers had gone.

"I am...fine. I was just...overly weary and did not take proper care of myself."

Renji started to object, but was swiftly quelled by the look of warning Tetsuya gave him.

"We should get you into bed," Renji went on, helping him up and leading his unsteady superior officer back to the bed, "You want some tea, Captain?"

"Yes, that would be good."

Tetsuya sat down in a wooden chair at his bedside as Byakuya worked at mentally retracing his footsteps.

_I remember...falling...angry voices...pain._

_I don't think I told them anything._

_They still don't know where it is. That's good, but it doesn't solve the problem. They will be back, and they will certainly not hesitate to use more devastating methods._

_But it's safe._

_Renji still has it._

_It's safe for now._


	3. Tension

**Chapter 3: Tension**

**(For those wondering where Chapter 3 went, I read the last review and found myself questioning the upturn in the pace of the story. As always, a good story must be balanced. This is an adventure, so it should be exciting. It should also have some romance and good humor mixed in with some excitement and danger. I was pleased with how the story opened and how it progressed into the second chapter, but with the third, reviews dropped off by half and one person spoke up and complained the pace had changed too swiftly and the premise for that seemed forced. I read back and agree it did shift quickly. I didn't feel it was jarring or unbelievable, but I did think of something to add to the story before it got into the thick of things. Anyway, I'm happier with this version and I hope you like it too. If you already signed in and reviewed, you can log out and review again, if you want to weigh in and tell me what you think.**

**I'm kind of glad that someone spoke up, although it's always difficult when someone criticizes something I've worked really hard to craft. And having it delivered in a public forum is particularly painful, kind of like being told to stand in the front of the classroom and read your report to the class, then to have the teacher complain about your mistakes in front of everyone and give you a mediocre grade. As a reviewer, I am of the opinion that it's better to praise in public the things that are good, and to send a friendly PM to address things that might embarrass or intimidate the writer. I understand that some people have a different opinion on that and some have never thought of anything but expressing their opinion. This site gives both writer and reader a great way to interact. There is a lot to learn and the best way is to communicate over a good chapter we've read or created. But that process has its pitfalls. Sometimes, it's that a writer is overly sensitive. I have been overly sensitive and have lost a friend or two over hurt feelings caused by unkind words. I like to think I've grown as a person over the past six years on the site. But as much as writers can be overly sensitive, reviewers should think carefully about their words and ask themselves, how would I feel getting this message? Does it help me to enjoy the work more and help the writer become a better writer? Is this something that would be better placed discreetly in a PM? Those aren't questions I can answer for anyone else. I can only tell you what I feel. And where I felt a lot of drive to work on this story, my mood has shifted a little. I don't want the story to go into limbo like Petals and Fangs and Unscattered have after people came down on them pretty hard. So, I'll take a day or so, take a few deep breaths and look at this again. I do want this to be a really good story and part of that is fixing it when I go a little off track. I have the original chapter and will keep the action pieces and weave them in later. Anyway, thanks to everyone sticking with me and patiently waiting while I center myself and refocus. You are a true inspiration and a motivation to move forward, even though this particular attempt went somewhat awry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Love, Spunky)**

Byakuya woke well before sunrise, earlier even than usual, feeling poorly rested and abnormally sore from the torment he barely remembered. His mind, too, was afflicted, filled with flutters of worry, the frustration of trying to put together puzzle pieces that just didn't fit with each other and the intense loneliness that came with having secrets that could prove deadly if he dared speak them. But even in his discomfort, he was somewhat calmed by the ever-present touch of Tetsuya's powerful and familiar reiatsu.

_He is so fond of telling me how he owes me for rescuing him. Tetsuya has no idea how he has rescued me from feeling completely alone on so many occasions. I wish I could share this burden with him. But I dare not. I will not give them a reason to hurt him. _

_As long as those notes remain hidden and they believe only I know where they are, we are at an impasse. They know that if they try to use the people around me as leverage, they will lose more than they gain. There is too much at stake for them to barter on my emotions and take the chance of putting themselves in a worse position. These are not thugs, but something akin to surgeons, trying to reach their patient's core without causing more damage. They want the notes, but they don't want attention to be placed on them that might cause them to fall into more dangerous hands._

_I wonder if they know what the symbols mean. They mean something, enough that some would kill, just to control that information._

Byakuya took several soft, steadying breaths and left his bed, stepping almost silently into his dressing area, where he found a warm robe to wrap around his lighter sleeping yukata. He left his feet bare and walked out through the open garden doors onto the fine wooden walkway. He stepped down onto the cool, dewy grass, breathing more slowly yet and more deeply, letting the heavy tension drain away as he focused on the nightlit flowers and gently waving sakura trees. And although complete tranquility escaped him, at very least he calmed inside so that he could keep both the focus and resolve to manage the chaos wrought by the existence of those few, vulnerable pages that no one he knew could read anyway.

_It's so odd. I've studied the ancient languages. And while in Reiokyuu, I studied even the divine language of kings. What is written does not conform to any of them. But the pages come from just after the seating of the reigning king. And I remember now something that was hidden in my mind somehow...a meeting with Reio, where he warned me of the coming unrest. It is chilling that he could not even let me remember the conversation until the ones pursuing the notes tried to enter the archive. Only then did I remember and take action to protect them. I wonder what is written there that those men are willing to kill for...that people may die for. That Reio, himself, was worried over them suggests something staggering._

He realized suddenly that something in his atmosphere had changed while he was lost in thought. For a dread moment, he thought that his aggressors had returned, then he noted the lovely blue sphere of confining water that had wrapped around him and felt Tetsuya's presence as his cousin emerged from the liquid and took shape in front of him.

"Tetsuya?"

His cousin met him with solemn eyes and Byakuya could feel a heaviness in the reiatsu that surrounded them.

"My apologies, watashi no itoko," Tetsuya intoned softly, kneeling respectfully in front of him, "but I must speak to you with utmost privacy. I dare not speak my mind anywhere where anyone can hear, but no longer can I bear those thoughts alone. Will you come into my inner world?"

Byakuya hesitated.

_I want so much to be able to tell you everything, but to do so..._

"No one will know what passes between us, and even if they do penetrate this sphere, they will only see the two of us sparring as we do every day."

Two images rose from the water that surrounded them and took fighting stances as Byakuya and Tetsuya's bodies lost their color and blended in with their surroundings.

"Will you come with me, then?" Tetsuya asked again.

"Very well," he said solemnly, "but be warned that I may not be able to answer you about some things."

"I understand," Tetsuya said, leading him through the calm, cool waters and into his cousin's starlit inner world.

_A place where the moon is always full and the stars shine brightly. Morning never comes, but there are only peaceful, wide open spaces...no walls, no borders and no fences to close a soul in. The water is as blue and enchanting as your eyes. Yes, I feel safe in this place as nowhere else. Thank you, Tetsuya._

They paused in a grassy meadow beside the large blue lake where his cousin's zanpakutou spirit made her home. Byakuya could sense that she was resting, but that her blue eyes watched them closely. Nearby, in the meadow, Tetsuya's tall black stallion appeared as though out of the night, itself, and began to quietly graze.

"Will you tell me why?" Tetsuya asked, looking into his dark eyes and frowning worriedly, "Why did you send me to watch them?"

"Tetsuya, I told you. Things are dangerous right now."

"You think I am not aware of that?" his cousin countered, his rising emotion making wisps of clouds form in the dark skies above them, "I _know_ something horribly dangerous is going on. I have respected that you didn't feel you could tell me. But sending me to watch them and leaving yourself unguarded? What were you thinking?"

"What was I to do?" Byakuya asked sternly, "You found me afterwards, Tetsuya. You must already understand why I would send you away at a time like this."

"No!" Tetsuya snapped, sending a flash of blue light across the sky.

A rumble of thunder passed through and the wind rose warningly.

"I don't understand! Byakuya, I am not just your cousin and you know that! You walked into that awful place I was in, picked me up, carried me out, cared for me and trained me to captain level for a _reason_! It wasn't just so that you could save the son of your father's cousin and closest friend. You built me up and made me this strong so I could _protect you_! That is all that matters to me. And even knowing that, you made yourself vulnerable to them by sending me away! There was no danger at that club and you know it! The danger was to you!"

"No!" Byakuya countered, his voice rising slightly and his reiatsu thickening, "Tetsuya, you could not be more wrong. You were there. Think for a moment about what you saw. They injured me, but they did not hurt me. And you read how easily they overcame me. What do you think would have happened to you if you _had_ been watching me? I am the one who has something they want, not you. They would have slain you without thought. Me, they need alive, at very least, for now. This is not something you could have protected me from, even if you had been there. And if I wanted to keep you at my side and watching over me, the only way to protect you was to do as I did."

"But why didn't you _tell _me?" Tetsuya pleaded.

"What would you have done if you had known? Would you have been able to obey my order to go, knowing the danger I would be in?"

The younger noble swallowed hard at the question, but couldn't find an answer. He flinched as his cousin laid a hand under his arm and brought him back to his feet.

"There are coming battles where I will need your strength, watashi no itoko, and if I want you to be there with me when it really matters, when I am in harm's way and could very well perish, then I need to protect you now. Tetsuya, you must trust me now as never before."

"I do trust you," Tetsuya assured him, "But it is painful for me to watch you try to bear this alone. It is too much weight on a soul that already carries a great burden. I don't want to make your pain greater by putting pressure on you, but simply to offer you somewhere to place your worries."

"That is a great comfort," Byakuya said sincerely, "I am not able share everything, but perhaps you are right that I should unburden myself of _some things_. Even so, there are some things I must not say and there are some steps I must take alone."

"Then, take what steps you must," Tetsuya assured him, some of the emotion draining away as soft rain that floated gently down from the calming skies and lightly coated their clothing and uncovered skin, "Even though it is hard and I am afraid, I will obey whatever order you give me."

"Tetsuya..."

Tetsuya's dark sapphire eyes fastened on his, quieting his protest.

"You know that I would die to protect you," Tetsuya went on, "but know this also. I have grown wise enough to protect myself so that I will survive to be there for you. I understand what you have told me. I will obey whatever order you give me, even if it is a weight on my heart. The greater weight would be knowing that my stubbornness and impatience made you lack faith in me at a time when we must stand together. You don't have to tell me anything. Just let me help you!"

Byakuya found himself suddenly lost for words. Instead, he nodded briefly, then gave everything over in a warm, firm embrace. He held Tetsuya tightly for a moment, then took a breath and released him.

"The truth is, I do not even know what exactly is going on," he confessed, "only that about a week ago, those same men who attacked me, attempted to enter our family archive."

"But only you and those you permit can enter the archive," Tetsuya objected.

"Yes, well, these people thought they could get in anyway. Luckily, the defenses held, but I then remembered a conversation that I was not even aware I had with Reio before returning from the royal realm. In that conversation, he warned me that the papers these people sought were no longer safe in the archive. I am to protect them and try to understand them. And he said that I was not the only one who would remember him speaking to them. Five others would be visited as well, and as they emerge, I must protect _all_ of them. You told me the other night that you dreamed of someone speaking to you. You could not see his face, but his voice was gentle and kind. He told you that he wanted you to remain close to me and to protect me at all costs. Do you remember?"

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"That was no dream?" he mused, "_He_ was speaking to me?"

"Yes. You told me of that dream and I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you. You are a part of this, Tetsuya, just as I am. And there are others. We only have to find them as they are revealed and protect them and the pages. I must keep the location of the pages only to myself, but you can help me locate and protect the people who we need for this."

"But I am the only one so far besides you? And won't the ones after you simply try to extract the identities of the six?"

"From what I can tell, they don't seem aware that Reio has been in contact with us," Byakuya explained, "Their only concern right now is finding and destroying those pages. The people don't matter if what is on those pages is lost."

"I suppose I shouldn't ask you what is on them, then," Tetsuya sighed.

"I told you. I don't know what is on them," Byakuya reminded him, "But I have exhausted my own ideas about where to look. I don't know what to do now, but I think I must turn to someone who seems to find answers when no one else can. We will go to Kisuke Urahara. If anyone can translate what is written there, he can."

"Very well," Tetsuya said, nodding, "then we will leave from here so that we are not seen heading for the living world. Do you have a way to transport the pages there secretly?"

"Yes. However, the problem is not there, but in that Reio warned me to be careful who I trust. Kisuke is a friend to Soul Society, but his banishment caused a rift between Central 46 and him. The noble families are the driving force behind that governing body, and that gives him reason not to get involved. And if I go to him and he refuses, I then must worry at what he will do with what I tell him."

"He wouldn't do anything that would put more people in harm's way," Tetsuya assured him.

"Not intentionally," Byakuya agreed, "But you know, Tetsuya, that whatever a person's intentions are, their choices can have devastating consequences. And I have already been warned that choosing the wrong person could be disastrous."

"Then, this sounds like a time when you must trust yourself," Tetsuya said, capturing his hand and squeezing it lightly, "Follow your heart, Cousin. It will tell you the right thing to do."

Byakuya absorbed the words silently, breathing in the cool misted air and enjoying the warmth of the hand that held his.

"Thank you, Tetsuya. You were right before to rebuke me for not including you. I was trying to protect you, but as with everything, there must be a balance. While not telling you everything, I should have told you _something_. Doing so has cleared my mind and helped me to focus properly. I will need some time to make a decision. The ones who attacked me know now that I will not be coerced, neither by pain nor threats. They too must rethink their strategy. And while they do, I have to make a decision about who to trust."

"I will be respectful of that," Tetsuya promised, "But I will also do as Reio has asked and stay close to you. And to give you some reassurance that I am strong enough to protect you, I want to show you something."

Byakuya gazed at his cousin questioningly.

Tetsuya released his hand and stepped back slowly, emitting a strange whistle that made Arashi lift his head and look at them, then approach them at a trot. He stopped in front of his shinigami master and Tetsuya smiled approvingly and mounted him. As Byakuya looked on, Tetsuya drew his blue-steel sword and raised it high over Arashi's back, tip down, then he drove it deeply into the stallion's body at the base of his slender neck.

"Bankai," Tetsuya intoned, his head bowing, "Shinigami Tenba!"

Fierce white reiatsu exploded around the shinigami and stallion, blinding Byakuya as the two began to transform. Arashi's body swelled in size and Tetsuya slowly disappeared. On the stallion's body, black, feathery wings sprouted and spread out, then flapped warningly. Blue armor rose out of his flesh, covering his vulnerable areas, and sharp spikes emerged from his hooves. In the middle of his forehead, a wicked black horn formed.

_Shingami Tenba,_ Tetsuya's proud voice spoke into Byakuya's shocked mind, _A divine ability that sacrifices my body and joins my power completely with Arashi's. I become the armor that shields him and the horn he uses to pierce whatever is in his path. You can have faith in us, Byakuya. When the time comes, we will be strong enough to protect your life and our own._

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya whispered, his heart pounding and his lips curving upward, "Tetsuya, watashi no itoko, you have a divine form?"

_I have never used it outside of my inner world, as if I do, there are consequences. If used in Soul Society or the living world, after its use, I will fall into a restorative sleep that lasts for seven to ten days, then I will lose my powers completely for as much a month to allow my spirit centers to recover from its use. It must only be used as a last resort, but it is something that can be of use to you if the situation demands it._

Byakuya watched silently as Tetsuya deactivated his divine release. The Pegasus they had become, locked eyes with Byakuya for a moment, then water droplets formed all over his lovely body, leaking downward and seeming to melt away the added size of the stallion, then the gracefully arched wings, the proud horn and the protective armor. Tetsuya's body reappeared in front of Arashi and he smiled warmly at his relieved looking cousin.

"I hope this brings you comfort," he offered quietly, his eyes looking into Byakuya's hopefully.

Byakuya gave him a genuine smile, then broke the distance between them and embraced Tetsuya tightly.

"Comfort? You have no idea," he said softly, "what _pride_ I feel at seeing what you have become!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji came awake suddenly, still half dreaming and with a feeling of icy dread that seemed to strike everywhere at once. He looked around his darkened quarters, reassuring himself that he had only been dreaming and that nothing seemed amiss.

_I guess it's just what happened to Captain Kuchiki before._

He sighed heavily and climbed out of bed, then started towards the bathroom, only to stop and stare a moment later as he noticed a kido infused message inscribed into the glass of his tall, full-length mirror.

_The true gift is inside._

He didn't have to wonder who had written the message.

"Captain," he whispered, touching the inscription with his fingertips, smiling as he remembered their earlier conversation.

_"Keep it with you at all times," the noble instructed him._

_Renji felt an odd twinge inside at the words. He turned his head to meet Byakuya's eyes directly._

_"Captain," he said, feeling a deeper, worried twinge, "This is going to sound weird, but...are you okay? You're acting kind of...different."_

_Byakuya let out a soft breath and shook his head briefly._

_"Things __are __different between us since what happened in the war with the quincies. But I assure you these changes are a good thing. I know now that...I can trust you completely...with anything. This gift is an acknowledgement of how far we have come and the trust that has been built between us. Take good care not to lose it, Renji."_

_For some reason Renji couldn't fathom, the words rang strangely in his ears._

_"Are you kidding," he answered, covering his concerns with a charming smile, "Thanks, Captain. I won't let this out of my sight!"_

He reached over to where the coat hung on a hook in the wall, next to the mirror and let his fingers run over the soft leather surface.

"The true gift is inside," he repeated, smiling at the words and feeling a swell of pride at having grown so much stronger.

_To be strong enough to impress a guy like him? A noble...a captain...a clan leader? What Rukon-born brat doesn't want to do that?_

_Thanks, Captain._

_Thanks for helping me to grow stronger._

He let out a sleepy sigh, longing to go back to sleep, but plagued with an annoying restlessness that refused to be quelled. To quiet himself inside, he headed for the bathroom, where he yawned loudly and relieved himself, then let his yukata drop to the floor and stepped into the large, tan tiled shower. He stood under the hot spray, breathing in the steamy vapors and watching the streams of water run down his tall, lanky, golden tanned and tattooed form. He was nearly asleep on his feet by the time he was finished. He started to drop back into bed, then paused and sighed.

_If I don't braid this mop, it'll be so tangled by morning that I'll never get them all out._

He stepped back in front of the mirror, smiling as he read Byakuya's words again. The heavier, disconcerted feeling was less this time, but it still made him wonder as he gathered the long, wet strands of red hair and arranged them into three sections, then slowly wound them into a long braid.

_It's probably nothing. I'm just stressed out because of Captain being hurt. I wonder who those guys were. It's weird Captain won't say anything about it. And he was so not wanting to talk about it, he went home instead of staying here, like he has been. But Tetsuya's there. Captain's fine with that guy watching out for him._

_And I need to get some sleep so I can help out too._

He fastened the end of the braid, then started back to bed, but paused as he felt a familiar reiatsu approaching.

"Ichigo..." he mused, feeling an odd sense of being pleased and annoyed at the same time.

He left the bedroom and headed into the squad room, then approached the front door and opened it. As he started to walk outside, another body crashed headlong into him, sending Renji and the other tumbling to the ground together. They landed in a tangle of arms and legs and Renji caught a flash of bright ginger colored hair.

"Damn, Renji!" Ichigo laughed, looking up at where the redhead laid on top of him, "I know you wanted to help me out, but you don't have to go so overboard!"

"Shut up!" Renji snapped, "And get off of me, you fool! Watch where you're going next time!"

"You watch where you're going!" Ichigo snapped belligerently, "You're the one who came bursting out the door without looking."

"Well, what are you doing, showing up here like that?" Renji demanded.

"W-well," the Shiba heir stammered, his flare of anger soothed as he remembered why he had come, "actually, I came here to apologize."

"You came to apologize?" the redhead repeated, frowning, "For what?"

Ichigo let out an impatient breath.

"What do you mean, _for what_?" he asked in a flustered tone, "For earlier, that's what."

"Huh? You mean that stuff at the club? It's no big deal," Renji said off-handedly, "I said it's fine. Just next time you want to fake date me, you might want to give me a little more of your attention. I looked kinda stupid, standing there with you while you were all about rescuing Tetsuya."

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"And I said it's fine. Now scram. I have things to do."

"Just wait a sec, okay?" Ichigo said, touching his arm as he started to turn away.

Renji turned back, frowning.

"What? What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"I told you. I want to apologize...but not just in words. I thought we could...I don't know...have some tea together. You make good tea."

"What, inside? Or go somewhere?"

"Maybe we should just stay here," Ichigo suggested, smirking slightly, "I think we need more practice before we try fake dating again."

"You're making the assumption that I _want _ to keep fake dating you," Renji said dryly.

"You said, _next time_," Ichigo reminded him, making the redhead pause and let out a piqued breath.

"Yeah," he admitted hesitantly, "I guess I did."

"So, can I come in?"

Renji shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Oh, why the hell not?" he sighed, stepping aside, "I wasn't sleeping that well anyway."

"Neither was I," Ichigo confessed, stepping into the squad room.

Renji closed the door and the two paused in the otherwise empty and quiet room.

"Um...were we gonna have tea?" Ichigo prompted the redhead.

"Oh!" Renji said, blinking, "Right. Sorry."

He crossed the room and began making the tea, while Ichigo sat down in a chair by the redhead's desk.

"Go on and wait in my quarters, if you want," Renji invited him.

"Okay, sure," the Shiba heir answered, rising and exiting the room.

He paused in front of Renji's door and opened it slowly.

"Whoa, that's pretty different!" he exclaimed, raising his voice slightly for Renji to hear.

"Yeah, Captain had his own people design it, then paid for it because he knew there was no way that the Gotei would pick up the tab."

"No wonder you practically abandoned your apartment. I would've too."

"Yup," Renji chuckled, carrying the tea into the room and setting it on the nightstand.

Ichigo sat down on the edge of the bed, while his friend settled into an overstuffed chair. They sipped at the tea, while continuing their conversation.

"So, where should we go on our next fake date?" Ichigo asked, smirking.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe somewhere not too crowded. There's a good noodle shop a few blocks from here."

"It's a little early for noodles, isn't it?" Ichigo laughed.

"What, you mean now? I thought you meant later," Renji said, shaking his head, "I'm still getting over our last fake date. And sitting and having tea here is fine...talking and relaxing. It doesn't have to be so formal. Are you telling me you don't know about proper dating etiquette? I'm sure Captain could teach you."

"Naw, I don't want our elders trying to marry me off to him."

"That's a little strange making two guys get married," Renji mused, "but I guess gender doesn't really matter because guys with noble blood can get pregnant."

"Or get their partner pregnant," Ichigo added, "Just got the lecture on that!"

"Well, I'm not having your baby, so don't get the wrong idea!" Renji said, more loudly.

"Who said anything about you having my baby?" Ichigo objected, "The whole reason we're fake dating is to _avoid_ marriage and babies until I want them. So, it's fine. Your virginity's safe with me."

"Who said I was a virgin!" Renji yelled, standing and tipping his teacup over.

"Whoa! Nobody! Get a grip, okay? I was making a joke. I didn't know you were really a virgin!"

"Who says I'm a virgin!" the redhead steamed.

"Are you saying you're not?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"I'm not saying _anything_! That's none of your business!" Renji roared.

"Cause it's okay if you are. I am too. That's part of why I'm so nervous about getting married."

"I don't care if you..."

Renji stopped, mid-tirade, staring at his friend in surprise.

"Huh?" he huffed awkwardly, "Really?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, leaning over to retrieve the redhead's fallen teacup and setting it back on the tray, "Something wrong with that?"

"Eh...no," stammered Renji, looking back at him quizzically, "I'm fine with it. Not that it's any of my business or anything."

"Anyway, I was kinda hoping that going out with you would make me feel less awkward when I really do date someone."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense," Renji mused.

He paused and sighed in annoyance as a hell butterfly flitted into the room.

"Man, do they _ever_ just shut up and let a guy sleep?" he complained, "Give me a sec, okay?"

"Sure," Ichigo chuckled.

He laid back, relaxing against the thick pillows while the redhead returned to the office. Ichigo yawned and closed his eyes to rest them, but the softness and pleasant scent of the bedding he laid on lulled him, and soon he was fast asleep.

"Hey, sorry," Renji said, re-entering the room and finding his friend curled up on one side of the huge bed and sleeping deeply.

"Ah, what the hell," he yawned, "I'm too tired for dating anyway."

He crawled in next to the Shiba heir and collapsed. Over the next several hours, the two turned in their sleep and moved about restlessly, the events of the day replaying in their drifting minds. Slowly, they moved closer, finally taking up a position resting against each other.

Some hours later, a soft knock sounded on the door, then the door opened.

"Hey, Vice Captain Abarai," Rikichi greeted him, "You said to let you know when...eh...s-sir?"

Renji sat up, blinking in confusion at the surprised look his subordinate wore as Ichigo sat up beside him and began to register what had happened.

"I'm...s-so sorry sirs!" Rikichi cried, running out of the room, "I'll just come back!"

"Rikichi, it's not...! Damn!" Renji swore disgustedly, "That's great..."

Ichigo found himself blushing, but couldn't fight off a smile.

"What's so funny?" Renji said irritably, "You know that kid can't keep his mouth shut. It's gonna be all over the Seireitei we're sleeping together!"

"Well, we kind of did," Ichigo snickered, "Don't worry about it. After all, I was trying to scare the elders into shutting up about marriage. If that doesn't do it, I don't know what will!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Grimmjow!" Nel called out in greeting, "Pesche! Dondachakka! Grimmjow's back!"

"Take it easy," the Sexta Espada growled at the grinning toddler and her less enthusiastic fraccìon.

"Did Grimmjow find out anything?" Nel persisted, "Governor Harribel was getting impatient. She came here a lot to ask if Grimmjow was back yet, but Nel said she didn't know."

"The trip there was useless," Grimmjow reported grimly, "If something's going on, no one's talking about it. I checked out some of the barracks and a few of the places the soldiers hang out. They're mostly okay with me visiting, after having fought the quincies together. And a few of them answered some questions for me. But I still don't know what it was that was worth getting so up in arms about."

"I think that silver-eyed man who killed the guards in the old fortress worried Governor Harribel," Nel surmised, "She knew Grimmjow is friends with some of the shinigamis. That's why she asked Grimmjow to go."

"Yeah, well there's nothing going on that I could find out. But...something weird did happen."

"What was that?" Nel asked curiously, looking up at the Sexta Espada's frowning face.

"That guy I told you about...the one that was in my dream...with the big blue eyes? I went into this dance club, looking for a friend who might know something, and...I think I saw him there. Course, it was probably wasn't really him. Just my imagination or something."

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Are you sure this is wise?" Aizen asked, smirking at the soul king, "Meeting me here without your bodyguards, your majesty?"_

_"The greatest danger to me does not come from you," Reio informed him calmly, "but from within the noble families. You witnessed a small piece of the truth before, and that is why you created the hougyoku. That is why you opposed me. I resisted you before, but you are now going to serve the three worlds in a greater way."_

_"What greater way can I serve them than killing you and standing in your place?" Aizen asked, narrowing his eyes, "You know I only protected you because Ywach was the greater threat. Now that he is gone... But the hougyoku is gone. This must have given you some confidence that you are safe from me, but I will be happy to shatter your hopes."_

_"You cannot reach me from where you are now. Listen instead, and when the time is right, remember. When Byakuya reaches you, your powers will return and you must escape to..."_

Sousuke Aizen's brown eyes opened, long before they should have, and he felt a strange burning in his midsection.

_I remember more each time the dream repeats as I sleep. They stole my powers and they tried to empty my mind, but their efforts have failed. _

_I will escape them._

_I will escape them and I will find Byakuya._

_Byakuya will tell me everything._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all right, my lord?" Reio's attendant asked worriedly, looking down at where the monarch knelt, dressed in white and looking into the healing pool.

"I am fine," he assured the old woman, "But will you bring tea?"

"Of course, sire."

He watched as she left, then withdrew a large, beautifully faceted crystal prism from within his robes. He looked into the facets, breathing slowly.

_The pieces are moving now._

_Fate's hand is taking shape._

_Remember, you who struggle, justice is not black and white, but a balance. That balance must be restored..._

_...whatever the cost._


End file.
